psychangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashaya Aleine
Ashaya Aleine is a medical prodigy and mate to Dorian Christensen. Biography Childhood Life with Silence She worked under Ming LeBon in an underground lab with Ekaterina and others, on Program 1 (and Omega). Implant Protocol (or Protocol 1) While it is publicly known that the Council researched the theoratical foundations, it secretly furthered the program without giving it a public vote. While the implants were supposedly there to grand total equality, in truth the were there to create slaves,who were forced to follow the Council. Born from a rebel attack on her lab was her new mandate: Omega. Having existed far onger than Program 1, its objective is to prevent any self regulated reproduction. Simply put , the virus would be put into every Psy, with only the Council having access to the cure. Any rebellion would mean the death of their family - the loss of their genetic material, their legacy. Ashaya destroyed all data about the project prior to defecting from the net. While that means Omega is dead, Program 1 still has a chance of being finished in a few years. Books Mine to Posess Hostage to Pleasure go here. ch24 Ashaya states her loyalty extends to Amara, Keenan and a few others (presumabely her saviors, the Arrows). They meet up with Zie Zen and discuss Keenan and her broadcasts. Her delivers a letter from Amara which Dorian promises she will read. After Zie Zen is gone, Dorian learn why Ashaya cannot leave Silence and should repair her shields since they are the only thing standing between her and her twin. When he is alarmed by Jimmy that there are telepthic sweeps happening, he brings her to a tunnel. Ashaya is terrified. So instead they escape by car (driven by Rina) to switch to another car, aiming to Tammy's house. She tells him about her bond with her sister. When a hurt and bleeding person stumbles onto the road, they stop and check on her. She dies shortly after. Dorians sends Ashaya on her way and takes the dead body to the house nearby. It was a slaughterhouse, a family of four murdered. A teleporter appears, the same who had transported Zie Zen, dressed in black and Ming's emblem. The Arrow urges Dorian to leave, insisting the Net is not ready for the knowledge. When he says he is tired of the evisceration and will probably making a mistake one day, Dorian reprimands him he can only when he has honored them. He finds Ashaya waiting for him, and rudely puts them back on the movie. The drive is agitated, Dorian picking on her "non-existent" feeling for Keenan. At Tammy's he reveals he concerned for her safety. Tammy tris to figure out why is so emotional about the situation; Dorian is in love. Branded by Fire Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice Play of Passion Kiss of Snow Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian Shield of Winter Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance Personality and Traits She has a deep claustrophobia, originating from the first time Amara buried her alive. Abilities and Skills Family Her family consists of only Amara, her twin sister, whith whom she shares a unique bond. She has a 41/2 yearas of Hostage to Pleasure old son, Keenan Aleine (father Zie Zen). Relationships Amara: Twin Keenan: Adopted mother and aunt Dorian: Mate Ekaterina Haas: Coworker and friend Trivia * she is one of ten people who owns one of Zie Zen's golden coins, his "inner circle", her's bears the Chinese character unity Quotes References unless stated otherwise, all sources are Hostage to Pleasure es:Ashaya Aleine Category:Psy Category:Characters Category:DarkRiver